


Twisted

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [37]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin





	Twisted

gnarled and twisted roots  
wrapped tight in tangled vines  
hold me captive here

~ 4.8.2006


End file.
